Escape the Night: All Out War
by Dede42
Summary: The group must go to war and recover a case full of WWI gold bars for the third owner, who refuses to leave without it, and this task may take its' tow on Eva. Plus, what's a mission without zombies?
1. Prologue: ALL THAT GLITTERS…

Escape the Night: All Out War

A/N: Stupid ink get off my hands! Sorry, I had to get finger-printed for one of my jobs earlier, largely to keep my background check updated and because Utah changed the system. Anyway, I'm posting this and I'll also be posting chapter one, too. Time to meet Colin, who is definitely one of the least-liked owner in the entire season. Update: I've updated this a bit.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: ALL THAT GLITTERS…**

It was November 9th, 1918, and the Great War, eventually to be known as World War I, was due to wind to a close in two days' time.

In one of the trenches on the enemy side, a German soldier was firing his rifle at the moving forces, and when it ran out, he handed it to a fellow soldier, who gave him another rifle.

While he was firing the rifle, his comrade was reloading the first rifle when a U.S. soldier named Colin Wentworth snuck up behind him, and slit his throat with a knife.

Colin turned to the second soldier, who ended up attacking him, forcing him to shoot him, and he shot the other soldier just to be safe. He then shoved stuff off of a wooden crate, which he opened, and there was something glowing was inside it.

Two fellow U.S. soldier ran into the area, having killed off more of the enemy, and one of them shouted at Colin. "We gotta move, Lieutenant."

"L.D.!" the other soldier shouted as Lieutenant Wentworth removed a gold bar from the box.

"I think the war is over for us, boys," Colin informed them. He knew that deserting the army wasn't a good idea, but there was enough gold in there for the three of them to change their lives.

* * *

Two years later, the three soldiers were now hiding out in a certain house. They weren't sure why it was always saying 1920 on the calendar, no matter how much time passed, and Colin was acting_ very_ differently since they came to that house.

It hadn't been easy for them to return stateside without being caught with the box of gold, but they had managed to make it back, and in that process, they had found the estate that was currently their home.

* * *

In the living room of the house, Colin was sitting backwards on a chair and he was becoming increasingly paranoid about the gold.

He was positive that someone was stealing it when he wasn't looking, and he was starting to suspect his friends. "Someone's stealing the gold," he announced to his two friends.

His friend who was playing Solitaire ignored him and spoke to the other soldier when he gave him a beer bottle. "Keep 'em coming."

"There's a bar missing," Colin insisted. "I _know_ it."

His second friend sighed. "I counted it this morning, it's all there."

"Then we _need_ to recount it," Colin snapped.

"Why?" his friend asked, annoyed since they'd have this argument many times before for the past month. "Who is trying to take it? There's no one around here for _miles._ Nobody even knows it's here but us."

Colin knew that his friend had a point, they _were_ the only ones who knew about the gold, and as far as they knew, _they_ were the only ones in the house.

However, a voice had been whispering to him that he couldn't trust his friends to share the gold, and he was now believing that voice.

"Yeah," he agreed, pulling a gun out of his belt and cocked it, "the only people who know about it are right here."

"We're your friends, Colin," his friend reminded him, not liking where this was going.

"That's right," Colin agreed, smiling in a disturbing way, "we're friends." And he shot both of his friends without even flinching.

* * *

After making sure that they were dead, Colin dragged their bodies out back, where he buried them, and then he went back into the house to hide his gold so that _no one_ would be able to steal it. _Ever_.

* * *

A/N: Yup, Colin has gone bye-bye. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: THE THIRD OWNER PART ONE

Escape the Night: All Out War

A/N: Time for our favorite YouTubers to meet the next owner, and be one step closer to getting out of the 1920s house…hopefully. And I'm splitting this chapter into a two-parter.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE THIRD OWNER PART ONE**

The night was just halfway over and so far the surviving YouTubers had managed to find four artifacts, attempted a ritual that failed, and had managed to free two of the five original owners that the demon that possessed the house drew its' strength from. With the lost of Sierra and Matt, there was only seven members of the group left.

* * *

Tim put the creepy doll on the mantle and then sat down with the others as Joey opened the priest's journal to the next page to read about the next owner that they needed to help and free from the evil of the house. "All right, so who's the next owner?" he asked.

Joey flipped past the page with the mermaid and found the next entry. "'His name is Colin Wentworth'," he read. "'He's from New Haven, Connecticut, and he fought in the Great War. He has the power to leave the house at any time, but he refuses to go out without the stash of German gold he recovered during the war. Colin liked to move the gold daily, and one of his hiding spots was in a lockbox. He kept the combination hidden in riddles, which he wrote down in a notebook. Something to do with the number of letters in the answer'."

"Why does everyone in the 1920s love riddles so much?" Tim asked, annoyed.

"I _hate _riddles," Oli grumbled.

"And _letters." _Eva rolled her eyes. "_Ugh_."

"Ok, so this guy is a World War I vet whose obsessed with gold," Dawn said, peering at the entry. "So, we need to find the gold to get this guy to leave, and be one step closer to getting out of here."

"Let's do this," Benny suggested and they got up to start searching for the lockbox and the notebook with the riddle to open it. He went into the library and found something hidden under the desk. "Guys, over here."

As the group gathered, Benny reached under the desk and pulled out a safe. "I found a safe," he said, setting it on the table.

"How many numbers are there?" Tim asked, referring to the lock.

Oli checked the lock. "Three."

"Ok," said Tim. "Now we need the notebook. That's gonna give us what we need for the combination."

"The notebook…" Oli stared at a bookshelf, squinting at stacks of leather-bound volumes. "It's not gonna be any of them," he muttered. "They don't look like notebooks."

"Keep looking!" Joey called out.

* * *

The group had been searching the first floor for ten minutes and they hadn't found the notebook yet, and they all were starting to get frustrated.

"Ugh! It could be _anywhere__!_" Eva complained. "We've searched every- wait. The study."

Joey snapped his fingers and Dawn felt like kicking herself. "Of _course! _Why didn't we…?"

"_I _would have a notebook in the study," Eva agreed and they hurried into the hallway.

* * *

The trio entered the study and on the desk was the very notebook that they were looking for. Eva snatched it up and she grinned.

"Guys!" Joey called out as they left the study. "We found it!"

* * *

They regrouped in the library and gathered around the table, while Lele sat at the table so that she could put in the combination.

Eva gave the notebook to Dawn, who flipped it open and found the first riddle. "'It can be dropped from the tallest of buildings and survive, but drop it from the smallest ship and it won't'," she read.

Tim shrugged since it was an easy one. "I say paper, cause-"

"No, _I_say!" Lele interrupted. "I say paper or feather."

"F-E-A-T-H-E-R," Joey spelled while counting to seven. "That's seven."

"I say paper," Tim insisted, trying his best to make himself heard, "cause when you put-"

But Lele cut him off again. "Okay! So let's use that one!"

"Chill," Tim advised, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Paper." Joey counted the word out on his fingers. "P-A-P-E-R. That's five letters." And Lele put it in the lock.

Dawn nodded and read the next riddle. "'What is so delicate that even mentioning it breaks it'? Ok, even _that_ doesn't make sense," she admitted, her forehead was furrowed. "How can mentioning something break it?"

"That's _really _confusing," Joey agreed. "So delicate…Like…a blanket? That's delicate."

Eva shook her head. "You wouldn't _break _a blanket."

"That's true," Dawn agreed, "…mentioning…talking…"

"…breaks the silence?" Eva suggested.

"Silence," Oli agreed.

Joey tried to spell out the word on his fingers, but Tim was insistent until he was allowed to do the honors. "S-I-L-E-N-C-E. Seven." And Lele put it in the lock.

Dawn turned the page to the third and final riddle, which she read to herself first, and she snickered. "Oh my gosh," she giggled, "this last riddle is _too easy_, guys."

"What is it?" Benny asked.

Dawn snickered again and then she read the riddle to them. "'If you give me food, I live. If you give me water, I die'."

"Fire," said Lele, getting it right away, although Eva didn't believe her.

Joey, however, agreed with Lele. "Yes! You're right!" He counted it out. "F-I-R-E. Four. The last number is four."

Lele entered five-seven-four into the combination lock, and the lock snapped open. "Oh!"

"Wow," Oli said frankly. "That was good."

"Told you that last riddle was too easy," said Dawn, chuckling.

Joey opened the safe and inside was a gold bar and a note. When he reached for the gold bar, Lele lunged for it, and he barely managed to keep it from her, but she did slap his hand in the process. "Ow!" he yelped. "Gold-digger over here!"

"I'm not saying she's a gold-digger," Tim piped up, "but she ain't messing with no Oli's." He jabbed a thumb at the Hunter. "You know what I'm saying?"

Lele, who'd pouted when she failed to get the gold, tried to look offended, but she burst out laughing instead, and the others were soon chuckling, too, since it was a good joke.

"This is ostrich," Oli retorted, showing off his fancy jacket.

Lele, however, picked up the note and read it. "'Dad: I'm sorry that I haven't visited since returning from the war. I have been trying to help the men; they are struggling with the shock of coming home. I've been so consumed with helping them. I feel like I've never left the top floor of the estate'."

"He's never left," said Oli, recalling what the priest had written about Colin refusing to leave when he could leave easily. "Top floor. That's…that's where we need to go." And they ran for the stairs with Joey keeping a firm grip on the gold bar so that Lele wouldn't be tempted to steal it again.

* * *

A/N: Part two will have their encounter with Collin. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: THE THIRD OWNER PART TWO

Escape the Night: All Out War

A/N: And here is part two! So, the regular update will be tomorrow as normal. Time to meet Collin, the most _annoying_ owner of the entire season.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE THIRD OWNER PART TWO**

The group made their way up the stairs to the top floor of the house, and Eva was wondering what Colin, the World War I vet was going to look like.

"Colin?" Joey called out as they reached the top floor, and they all ended up screaming and backing against the wall when they found themselves facing a young man pointing a pistol directly at them. "Whoa! Whoa!" He immediately pushed Dawn behind him to protect her if possible.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Dawn yelped. "We're on your side!"

Oli did his best to keep his voice calm. "Stop. Put the gun down."

Colin kept his pistol trained on the group, staring at them with an intensity that was unnerving, and then he spotted the gold bar that Joey was still holding. "Where did you get that?" he demanded, nodding to the gold and took a step closer toward him, making them all cringe.

"The safe," Tim answered quickly. "We got it from the safe."

Colin narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to steal my gold?"

"No!" Joey protested. "We're here to _help _you!"

"We're _not_ your enemy," Dawn added. "We're on the same side here."

By this point, Eva had managed to get over the initial shock and was now taking in how young and handsome Colin looked for a World War I vet. "Side note," she blurted out. "Why are you so attractive?"

"Seriously, Eva?" Benny asked, staring at her like she'd gone mad. "_That's_ what you want to know?"

Colin ignored their bickering, still focused on the gold bar. "Let me see it," he insisted, reaching for the gold bar in Joey's hand.

"Put the gun down!" Oli ordered, not trusting him not to shoot them the second he had the gold, and give how the guy was acting, it was highly possible.

Colin must've realized that they wouldn't let him near them while his pistol was out. "I'm gonna put this away," he said in a calmer voice, and he shoved the pistol into its holster to prove that he was being serious about his pistol. "Just let me see it."

"Those _muscles,_"Eva breathed and Lele giggled in agreement.

'_Oh Lordy,'_ Dawn thought, wishing that their hormones wouldn't kick in, and while she could see that Collin was definitely good-looking for a ghost, there was a time and a place, and this wasn't the time _or_ the place!_ 'Seriously?!'_

Joey hesitantly handed the gold bar to Colin, who took it and turned it over in his hands, staring at it, and a smile etched itself across his face, which got more giggles from Eva and Lele. "It's all coming back to me now."

"What?" Joey asked.

"Can you help us?" Oli asked, hoping that this particular person would be able to provide more help then the last owner. The priest had been able to provide them with the journal, which had been _very_ helpful so far.

Colin looked at them questioningly. "You want me to help you?"

"Yes! Please!" said Eva _very_ eagerly.

"Ok," Colin agreed, setting the gold bar on the railing and pulled his green uniform shirt over his white shirt and suspenders. "If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need some gear, okay?" He then picked up his green backpack. "Here's my rucksack. If you need anything along the way, just let me know."

"I'm scared," Lele said in a flirty voice that had the guys and Dawn staring at her like she'd gone mad, too.

Colin ignored her and handed the gold bar back to Joey while grabbing his rifle. "The other thing we gotta do is, we gotta get outside," he continued. "We gotta get to my two-way and radio my CO. He's gonna give us our mission objective, and he's gonna tell us where to go from there, all right?"

"I wouldn't mind being stuck for a hundred years with _this _guy," Lele whispered to Eva, and she nodded in agreement, her face a deep pink.

"Would you two _stop?_" Oli hissed at them.

"He's _so _hot…"

"Shhh!"

"Follow me, boys and girls," said Colin with a smile and he started down the stairs with Eva and Lele hurrying after him cooing things like "I'm scared" and "Can you hug me?"

Joey, Benny, Oli, Tim, and Dawn stared after the two girls with exasperated expressions.

"Crushing on a ghost? _Seriously?_" Dawn asked and the three boys shrugged while she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get going and get this over with."

They agreed and they hurried down the stairs after Colin, Eva, and Lele, determined to not be left behind.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Collin is good-looking, but there is a time and place! And that place isn't when someone is pointing at gun at you! See you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: BACKYARD WAR!

Escape the Night: All Out War

A/N: Hey, ETN fans, I'm back with the next chapter, and boy was my weekend hectic. Not only was I making some changes to the ETN stories that I already posted, but I also now have a smart phone, which I'd been avoiding getting for years. The reason that I've joined the legions of smart phone users is because one of my jobs is requiring us to clock in and out on mobile app, which you can't get a on a flip phone, and so that's why I've had to get a smart phone.

So, much for being retro.

Anyway, time to see how our YouTubers handle going into war with that jerk of an owner, Colin.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: BACKYARD WAR?!**

The group headed back down the stairs, following Colin through the second floor and to the back of the house. As they got closer to the back door that lead to the balcony and the spiral staircase, they could suddenly hear gunfire and explosions going off outside, and both Joey and Dawn exchanged perplex looks. When did a battle break out in the backyard?

* * *

Colin opened the door and went out first with his pistol at the ready with the others behind him, cringing as there are more gunshots going off, ripping through the night air.

"Omigod," Eva whispered, keeping close to the soldier. "What are we about to see? I feel like I'm in _Call of Duty._"

"Are we in a war?" Lele asked.

Joey shook his head. "There's _nothing _out here-" But then Colin fired off a few bullets, scaring them and making them cringe. "Omigod! What did you just shoot?!"

"There's nothing to shoot out there!" Dawn protested, her ears ringing._ 'Oh, this isn't the best place for someone with sensitive hearing.'_

"Whoa," said Eva, holding back her panic. "It is _not _that serious."

Colin ignored her. "We need to get on the radio," he told them, putting away his pistol to aim his rifle, and nodded to a radio that was sitting among a pile of rucksacks that hadn't been there before. "They think I'm a deserter."

"Geez, I wonder why?" Benny muttered and cringed as there was more gunshots going off around them, and soon they could see actual soldiers running around, shooting each other, and dying all over the place.

While Colin kept watch, the group gathered around the radio, Joey set the gold bar on one of the packs, and Eva picked up the radio. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

_`"Where the hell have you _been, _soldier?"` _an angry male voice snapped from the radio, making them jump. _"We're getting _killed _out here!"`_

"I-"

_`"Now listen up. There's a small rotunda on the south side of the estate. Inside are top-secret documents we need badly."`_

"Secret documents," Eva repeated, eyes wide.

_`"However, it's guarded by a vicious sniper with a wicked eye who shoots at anything that moves."`_

"Any…" Eva began and stopped her eyes wide with fear and her friends were looking equally fearful. "Omigosh. That's us. We move. _We move!_"

_`"If I were in your boots, I would circle around to the far side of the estate and frag that dirty Jerry with a grenade through the window."`_

"A _grenade?" _Eva squealed, her stomach churning at the thought. "Through the _window?_"

_`"Yes. A grenade. Are you deaf?"`_

"Yes!" Eva objected. "I'm super scared! I'm a YouTuber!" And she cringed with the others as there were more gunshots.

_`"The documents inside should give you the next step. Good luck, soldier."`_

Once the radio went silent, Eva turned to face her shellshocked friends. "Guys, we can't do this," she protested. "I upload…I sit at my computer…I sleep until two PM…"

Everyone started talking at once.

"There's a _sniper?_

"He said we have to…"

"We _can't_ do something like this!"

"We don't have weapons!"

"I'm in _heels! _I _know _I'm going down!"

"This is a _really_ bad idea!"

"_Hey!_"Colin snapped, shutting them all up. "We're moving." He then started down the steps and they reluctantly followed.

Eva quickly grabbed the gold bar and held it like she was going to hit someone with it. "Okay. Let's go. I'll bludgeon them with my gold."

* * *

The group made their way down the stairs, keeping an eye out for attacking Germans, plus they had to be _extra_ careful because of the enemy sniper. They were all freaking out in different ways, and some were more vocal then others about how they weren't ready to go into battle like this, especially not the girls since they were wearing heels.

"This is crazy…" Oli moaned. "I'm not ready for war…"

"Guys, be quiet!" Joey hissed. "There's a freakin' _sniper _out here!"

Tim pointed at a nearby soldier. "Colin, he's a redcoat. Is that a problem?"

"_Yes,_"Oli answered, sighing. "That _is _a problem."

Ignoring them, Colin pressed forward, and the others did the same, although they were doing it reluctantly.

"Where are we going?" Joey wondered.

Eva shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "We're just following him. I don't know. We're just following him. I don't-"

All of a sudden, bullets started flying everywhere, and while Tim dropped to the ground, Colin began shooting back, taking out a German soldier that'd been stalking them, and the others were screaming and running away.

* * *

"Who's shooting at us?!" Joey shouted as they dove behind some trees as the shooting stopped for the moment, and he held Dawn close. "What the hell _was _that?!"

"Leave us alone!" Oli shouted while ducking behind a tree.

Colin peered around one of the trees and pointed at the nearby rotunda. "You see him?" he asked. "Right there?"

"No!" Joey and Dawn both exclaimed.

"The sniper. He's right there. In the rotunda."

The group peered around the trees again, and this time they _could_ see the tip of a rifle sticking out of one of the windows. _Now_ they could see the sniper that'd been shooting at them, and they confirmed that they could see him.

Colin got up, his rifle at the ready. "We're going to walk around the other side of the house. Stay on my tail."

"I'm on your ass!" Lele shouted happily.

And just like that, they were moving again. Colin was in the lead, Lele was on his ass as promised, Eva was behind her, then Joey, then Dawn, then Benny, then Tim, and Oli brought up the rear.

"I'm on Tim's tail," Oli said to no one in particular.

Tim smirked at his friend's unintentional humor. "Oh, yeah."

* * *

The group made their way around the house until they were just a short distance from the rotunda, and they had managed to get there without being shot at. Once they were in position, Colin reached into his rucksack and pulled out a grenade, which he handed to Eva instead of one of the guys, surprising them with this choice.

"We're gonna take this grenade. I need you," he said, pointing to where Eva needed to go, "to run a B-line up to the rotunda, and I need you to throw it through the window. All right?"

"_Me?_"Eva squeaked, clutching the grenade. "I don't even know what to-" She yelped when Colin pulled the pin, and she ran as fast as she could, positive that it was going to go off any second, or she was going to get shot first. She knew that her friends were shouting encouragement at her, but she couldn't hear over her own pounding heart.

* * *

The moment that Eva was close enough, she threw the grenade into the nearest open window, and she ran back, screaming the whole way with her hands waving in the air, and she'd just barely got clear when the grenade went off, bathing the inside of the rotunda with fire.

The explosion made Dawn, who clamped her hands over her ears, Lele, and the guys jump, and Joey ended up falling forward when he slipped on the wet grass. He got up and they hurried after Colin as he headed to the rotunda, Eva catching up with them with a rattled expression on her face, and her own ears were ringing from the explosion.

Now it was time to get the secret documents.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, a war zone with _a lot_ of loud noises _isn't_ the best place for someone with sensitive hearing, and I can testify to that since I _do_ have sensitive hearing. See you all on Thursday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: ZOMBIES! PART ONE

Escape the Night: All Out War

A/N: Hey, ETN fans, so this is a bit early for me to be posting, but since I had a late night due to both a shift at the movie theater, which was only just a little over two hours since it was _really_ slow at work, and a team party shortly afterwards that included a team screening of the new Marvel movie coming out tomorrow, _Captain Marvel_, I'll be going back to bed after doing some posting and helping get my sister, Panda94, ready for her day program.

Anyway, time to find the secret documents that should, hopefully, lead to the gold that Colin keeps obsessing over, and put up with Eva and Lele flirting with him just about the entire time. Seriously girls, there's a time and a place, and the middle of a war zone isn't the time or place! Rein in your hormones _please_.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: ZOMBIES! PART ONE**

Reaching the still-smoking building, Eva pushed the door open to reveal the sniper slumped on the floor, either dead or unconscious, it was hard to tell, and she saw that there was a metal briefcase on the floor, too.

"Someone has to go in there and grab the briefcase," Colin pointed out.

Swallowing, Eva stepped into the rotunda and grabbed the briefcase. Just then, the sniper suddenly sat up and she jumped out with a scream, slamming the door into his face, and he fell back to the floor, hopefully unconscious once again. Slamming the door shut and breathing hard, she turned to the others, holding up the briefcase. "I got the briefcase."

They gathered around and read what was written on the lid. "'Operation: Heatwave. Burn before reading'."

Oli glanced at Colin, who was leaning against the rotunda and lighting a cigarette. "Colin?" he asked. "What should we do?"

When the soldier didn't answer, Eva glared at him. "I just risked my _life,_"she snapped, "and _he's _smoking a cigarette."

"Colin, this isn't the time to smoke," Dawn said curtly. "Do you know the combination to this?" And growled when he didn't answer. "Jerk."

Annoyed with the soldier, the group examined the briefcase and, figuring that there was something on there that they needed to burn first, Joey requested the lighter from Colin, who handed it over, and they tried burning different sides of the briefcase with nothing happening. Joey thought that the smoke might turn into the numbers like on _Harry Potter_, but it didn't happen. They were about to give up hope when Oli noticed a black stripe on one side.

He held it up so that Joey could use the flame to burn the stripe, and this time they got a series of numbers. "277200," he recited, and gave the lighter back to Colin before punching the numbers into the lock. When the briefcase opened, he took out the secret documents and began reading them.

"'OPERATION: HEATWAVE is centered around Experiment 2772, a mutation serum that will transform a common soldier into a monstrous killing machine'," Joey read, exchanging looks with his friends. "'However, the experiment's subject got loose and killed the scientist. The operation was never able to recover the doctor's private records, which contain valuable information. Your mission is to enter the lab and retrieve the records'."

"Well, let's go find them," Colin said nonchalantly, flicking away the cigarette he'd been smoking. He took the documents from Joey and gave them to Lele. "Hold on to that." And the blonde beamed at him.

"It says find the _documents!_"Eva squealed, clearly trying to calm herself down. "Not the mutants!"

"Colin, can I borrow one of your guns?" Oli asked the soldier, but he ignored him. "Okay. I guess not."

* * *

The group followed Colin through the woods until they reached a small white building, and they had a feeling that this was where both the documents and the mutant monsters were suppose to be.

"I feel like something is about to go _down,_" Eva remarked, feeling uneasy about how quiet it was from all the fighting earlier.

"There's…there's the lab," Joey stammered.

"We have to get in there," Eva said.

"All right." Colin handed his rifle to Tim, who didn't really mind since it fitted with his mobster persona. "Take this." He went to the door with the others following, and he took a shovel out of his pack. "Ready?" he asked and they all nodded. "This is the old Army key," he remarked offhandedly before using the shovel to pry open the door. "All right. There it is. Let's go." He then gestured to Joey, Dawn, and Oli, and the three of them entered the lab with Oli hesitating at first until the soldier encouraged him to go in.

* * *

They entered a room that had a large table, crammed with various scientific-looking objects, as well as a few smaller tables off to the side, and stacks of boxes on either side of the room.

"This is _seriously_ creepy," Dawn remarked, looking around uneasily.

"Wait," said Joey, pointing to the table and moved toward it. "There's documents over here."

No sooner did they step toward the table, the door was slammed shut, and they whirled around to see standing behind them, with a collar and a chain attached to the wall, was a massive mutant zombie, and it was roaring loud enough to wake up the entire country.

"Mutant?!" Dawn shrieked as they retreated when it lunged at them. "That's a freaking _zombie!_" And they were now trapped inside with it!

* * *

The second that the door shut, Colin cursed and tried opening it again with the shovel, but it wasn't working this time.

"Dammit! Go around," he ordered the others when they tried to pry the door open with their bare hands. "Look for another way inside."

Reluctantly, they followed Colin around to the back of the building, where there were two curtained windows, and they could see shadows moving around inside. One of those shadows was _massive_.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Colin warned them, nodding to the distant bushes. "There's things hiding in the bushes." And both he and Tim raised their guns, preparing for the worst while Lele, Benny, and Eva peered through the windows to see what was going on inside the lab.

* * *

Inside the lab, the zombie snarled through rotting teeth, battling its chain, its beady eyes examining Joey, Dawn, and Oli like they were a set of shiny new playthings.

"Zombies," Dawn moaned, hiding behind Joey, who was looking equally freaked. "Why'd it have to _zombies?_"

"Help!" Oli shouted for what felt like the hundredth time. "Let us out!"

"Omigod," Joey whimpered, wishing that this was just an actor dressed like a zombie and not a _real_ zombie._ 'Give me the fake zombies of _Fight of the Living Dead_ any day!'_

Realizing that the others couldn't get them out, Oli forced himself to turn away from the zombie to look at Joey and Dawn. They were on opposite sides of the large table, and they still needed to find the documents. "What do we need to do?"

"I don't know!" Joey confessed, terrified that the zombie would break free of the chain and come after them.

"Get the papers," Oli suggested, pointing to a small folder on the main table. "I can't move."

Joey snatched up the folder and handed it off to Oli, muttering "omigod" repeatedly under his breath.

"We need to make something!" Oli said, shuffling through the papers, his hands shaking. "Okay. Right. Instructions for the serum. Right. Okay." And he read the instructions. "'I've been developing an antidote that will reverse the effects of the rage virus. In order to create it, you must find three small vials, each filled with a different solution'." He gestured to the stuff on the table. "Three small vials. They're here. They're here." He swallowed and resumed reading. "'Then, once you have combined the solutions together in the metal tray provided…'"

Dawn found the metal dish behind her and gave it to Joey, who quickly put it on the table. "Metal dish!"

"'…you must inject the antidote into the subject. This will turn him back into a human'," Oli finished reading the instructions.

"Oh _hell _no," Joey groaned, shuddering at the thought of having to go near the zombie to inject it with the cure.

"It's the only way that we can get out of here, guys," Dawn pointed out while watching the growling zombie uneasily. "And preferable without becoming zombie food in the process."

"You're right, Donny," Joey agreed, wishing that they were dealing with something else. _'Dealing with actors dressed like zombies on _Fight of the Living Dead_ is one thing. But a _real _zombie? _No _thank you!' _"Let's find the vials and make that cure."

* * *

A/N: That's no mutant, that's a freakin' zombie! Wah! I'll see you all on Tuesday with part two to see whether Joey, Dawn, and Oli can get out of that lab alive without becoming zombie food in the process. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: ZOMBIES! PART TWO

Escape the Night: All Out War

A/N: Hey, ETN fans, I hope you all had a good weekend. My was a little hectic with _Captain Marvel_ now in theaters, and since I couldn't get my shift at the movie theater taken by any co-workers, I ended up missing out on celebrating my nephew's sixth birthday. Well, I'm gonna get a cool present for him at some point to make up for that.

Anyway, time to see if Joey, Dawn, and Oli can get out of that room without becoming food for the giant zombie chained to the wall. And on a scale of one to ten, tell me in your reviews just how much you really dislike Colin, because I have a strong desire to punch him myself.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: ZOMBIES! PART TWO**

Meanwhile, the effort to find another way inside was being hampered by the fact that there were zombies heading their way! And both Colin and Tim were busy firing at the zombies, taking them down one by one.

"Omigosh, shoot them, shoot them, _shoot__!_" Eva screamed while feeling unless at the same time, and even Lele and Benny were feeling useless as they were the only ones without guns.

* * *

While the shootout was going on outside, inside the lab, Joey, Dawn, and Oli were trying to find the vials without being grabbed by the chained zombie that was snarling and reaching for them.

"In that chest," Joey suggested, pointing to a chest some distance from the zombie. "There. Right there."

Oli opened the chest and checked, but he couldn't find anything in it. "No. There's nothing in here."

"There's nothing _in _there?!" Joey yelped as he and Dawn ran past the zombie to make sure.

"There's nothing in here at all!"

Their monstrous roommate swiped at Joey and Dawn as they ran past, missing them by inches. They both yelped and then they helped Oli search the drawers.

"What am I looking at?" Oli wondered. "What am I looking for? Is there anything?"

"The vials," Dawn said quickly. "We need the three vials to make the antidote."

* * *

Outside, the battle against the zombies was still going on, and Benny had grabbed the shovel by this point, using it to bash in the heads of any zombies that managed to get past the hail of bullets being fired by Colin and Tim.

When one of the fallen zombies got back up, it went after Eva, who ran from it screaming, and Colin immediately got in front of it, emptying a bunch of bullets into the zombie before tackling it to the ground, where he began smashing its' head in with his pistol.

"He's bludgeoning him!" Eva yelped with a shock expression on her face. "Omigod, he is _dead, _you _don't _need to do that, oh God."

* * *

Joey, Dawn, and Oli were still searching for the vials on either side of the room without too much luck, and having a zombie growling and clawing at them wasn't helping matters. None of them knew how long the chain would hold, but they didn't want to be in there when the chain finally broke.

"There's nothing in here," Oli muttered, searching through some drawers.

Joey and Dawn were searching around the table when he noticed something not far from where Oli was, and he was almost certain that he could see one of the small vials inside a container. "Oli, Oli, Oli!" he called out until his friend looked over, and he pointed to the container. "Something's back there."

Oli went to the mini-table that Joey was pointing at, and he searched the containers until he found one of the vials in a container full of cotton balls. "Wait! I've got something!" he exclaimed, holding up the vial, and then he found the second vial hidden in some kind of brown, murky, solution, which he removed using a pair of tongs.

Joey and Dawn searched their side of the room and found the third vial in the corner.

"Okay," Joey said once all three vials were on the table. "We got them."

"Put them in the metal dish," Oli ordered.

Dawn opened each vial and poured them into the metal dish, where they were mixed together. "There."

Once this was done Joey checked the note. "The syringe is under the table." He peeked underneath it, then exclaimed, "Wait! There's a box thing!"

"What?"

"Look." Joey pulled out a box and opened it, revealing the syringe. "This."

"Oh, well done," Oli sighed, watching as Joey used the syringe to suck up the solution they've created. "So that's it. That's the thing we need."

"Only, now we've got to inject it into the zombie over there without becoming zombie food," Dawn added and both boys grimaced. Yeah, that wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Eva offered to take the gun from Colin after he was done killing the zombie, but he said no as he reloaded it, and so she, Benny, and Lele were peering through the window to see what was going on in the lab. Much to their relief, their friends were still alive, but there was also a giant zombie in there._ 'They're alive for now.'_

"What's happening in there?" Tim asked after the last of the zombies had been killed off.

Eva squinted and then her eyes widened when she saw that Joey was sneaking toward the zombie that had its' back turned to him as it was pawing at the glass, trying to get to Lele and Benny, who were making faces at it as a distraction, and he was armed with a syringe that had something in it. "He has to…" she struggled to find the right words. "_…bludgeon _it with the syringe!"

* * *

'_Please don't let it turn around,'_ Dawn thought as she and Oli watched Joey, who was sneaking up on the zombie with the syringe at the ready. They'd had had a small argument about who was going to inject the antidote into the zombie, and somehow Joey had ended up being the one to do it._ '_Please_ don't let it turn around.'_

Joey crept toward the zombie, grateful that it was currently distracted by Lele and Benny through the window. When he was just a few inches away, he jabbed the syringe into the zombie's neck, injecting the antidote into it, and he quickly retreated while the zombie let out a howl that became a more human-sounding sigh.

'_At least I didn't get anything ripped off like in _Fight of the Living Dead_,'_ he thought, still hating the fact that he'd gotten killed off while being _so close_ to winning.

All three were relieved to see that the zombie was transforming back into an actual human, and behind the man was a box with a familiar symbol on it.

_`"Grab it!"`_ Eva shouted from outside, banging on the glass to get their attention and pointed at the box._ `"Grab it before he comes back! _Grab it_!"`_

While Joey and Dawn went for the box, lifting it off the floor, Oli rushed to the door, and this time he was able to open it. They were free!

* * *

A/N: Freedom! Ok, so because I have a morning shift at the theater this Thursday, I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow instead. See you all tomorrow! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: MORE VOTING

Escape the Night: All Out War

A/N: Here's the next chapter as promised, and because I have a number of back-to-back shifts at the movie theater, plus meetings at both jobs, the next update will be on Monday. By Thursday, I should be back on my more normal updating schedule…I hope.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: MORE VOTING**

"Ok!" Lele exclaimed when she saw the trio running toward the door with the chest. "They're coming out!" And they hurried to the door as it opened and Oli came running out with Joey and Dawn hauling the chest between them.

"We got something…" Dawn gasped as they put the box on a nearby tree stump. "Let's open it."

Luckily for their sanity, they didn't have to solve anything and when they opened the chest, they were startled by a barrage of white steam. "What _is_ this?"

"It's dry ice," said Eva as the steam faded enough so that they could see that there was a frozen block of dry ice inside the chest.

Lele suddenly grabbed the shovel from Benny and she began smashing the dry ice with it, startling the others, who decided to let her have at it. Once the dry ice was smashed into pieces, she reached in and pulled out both a key and a note, which she read out loud. "'It's going to be a brutal war to get the gold. The two best soldiers must be selected by the vote of the group to go inside the east side guest house and battle for glory. Good luck'."

"That's it!" Colin cheered, startling the group. "That's where the gold is! It's in the house!"

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked, pushing some sweat-soaked hair out of his face.

"My gold," Colin answered. "It's in the east side guest house."

"Oh no, no," Dawn moaned. "Can't you just leave without it?"

"No."

"Oh, _no,_" Joey moaned. "Guys, I don't wanna _do _this anymore!"

Eva sighed. "Colin. Listen. Seven of us are already dead. Can't we just-" she began.

"No."

* * *

The group returned to the living room, where Colin stood off to the side, once again smoking a cigarette, and Arthur was holding the pen they would be using to write down the name of who they would need to vote for.

"So," the butler said. "We are going to vote on the two people who are going to fight in the Great War."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth did the guys exit the room to talk, leaving the girls on the couch to debate of who to vote for.

"We should vote for Joey," Lele insisted. "He wants the deed to the house, he wants us _dead._"

"Joey doesn't want _anyone_ dead, Lele," Dawn objected. "In fact, I think he'd rather leave this place and never come back."

"Well, who should we vote for then?" Eva asked, and the two girls shrugged. "Great."

* * *

Outside the living room, the boys were debating of who was going to be sent into the challenge, and there was _no way_ that Joey was going to vote for Dawn. "We've all been in that position. Eva hasn't."

"I haven't been in a challenge either," Benny pointed out, "and we can't just keep voting for the girls."

Oli glanced over at the girls and he knew that Benny was right. They _couldn't_ keep voting for the girls and there were only three of them left._ 'Both Lele and Dawn had been in challenges, Lele twice, and Eva hasn't done it…_yet_.'_ "I'm gonna go have a chat with the girls." And he walked away.

* * *

When Oli sat down on the couch next to Eva, both Lele and Dawn excused themselves to leave them alone, having seen the expression on Oli's face.

* * *

When they got close to Joey, Benny, and Tim, they heard Tim say "Lele would be a good soldier. I mean…she's crazy…" He saw them coming. "…in a good way…"

"Uh oh," Joey snickered.

Lele smiled good naturally and pushed Tim in the face, earning a sheepish grin from him. "So, what are we talking about? Me? Dawn?" And Dawn made a face at them all, earning chuckles.

"I was saying that Eva is crazy, in a good way, and that she'd be a good soldier," Tim explained.

"I mean…she _did _throw the grenade…" Lele said thoughtfully.

"That's true!" Joey agreed with a smile. "She would be a good soldier. And she hasn't gone into an elimination."

"I just wish that we didn't have to do anymore voting," Dawn grumbled, and Benny agreed.

"Same here."

* * *

Back in the living room, Oli was letting Eva know what was being suggested concerning her. "I'm going to tell you straight up. Joey wants you to go in."

"Really?" Eva asked.

"Yeah." Oli knew he was being a bit of a backstabber right now, but he didn't care. "He wants you to go in, cause…he feels you haven't done…"

Eva nodded, knowing that Oli meant that she hadn't been voted into a challenge yet, and it was bound to happen. "Oli, I'm not…I don't want to…"

"You're _not,_" Oli insisted. "Listen. I'm voting for Joey. He voted for me to go into the circus, so-"

"I know," Eva agreed, smiling. "I'm gonna vote for Joey, too."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to vote!" Arthur called out.

* * *

They all returned to the living room and there was tension in the air since they were sick of having to vote, and they were all wondering which of them were going to end up going into the challenge this time.

"I just want to say," Joey stammered, his hands were shaking, "that…like…I feel like…we've gone through so much together…and I really like you guys…and…"

"We know, Joey," Dawn said, putting her hand over his to calm him down. "We know."

Lele nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "All the hate was on Matt. I like you guys. I just hated Matt."

"It sucks that we have to do this," Joey sighed.

They all took their turns in writing down a name to put in the hat before returning to their seats. They watched as Arthur picked up the hat and shook it, tossing the papers around.

"Don't forget," Oli sad morosely, "someone's gonna die."

"Or _not,_"Tim retorted.

"Or they are."

Arthur picked out a piece of paper and read the name on it. "It's Eva."

"What?!" Oli snapped and shot Joey, Tim, and Benny a look of how _dare_ they put Eva into the challenge.

"The second person…" Arthur said, picking out another paper, and he looked up as he said the name. "Timothy."

"Son of a bitch!" Tim shouted, slamming the rifle into the floor, making the others flinch in fear that it would go off, but it didn't.

Oli wanted to know who voted for Eva, who was insisting that she didn't know how to fight, even with her ability to throw the grenade earlier, and she even showed off her biceps to prove her point that she didn't have what it would take to fight someone.

"Those are quite nice, actually," Tim commented.

"I'm gonna do this," Eva said firmly, glaring at the Savant. "And I'm gonna come out alive. And then I'm gonna come for _you,_ Joey."

* * *

A/N: See you all on Monday to see who will come back from the final death challenge. Post your guesses in the reviews. Bye for now. R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 7: BATTLESHIP ROULETTE

Escape the Night: All Out War

A/N: Surprise! So, last night I got word that I wouldn't be needed at the movie theater this morning for my shift, and so that means that I get to update a third time this week. Anyway, time to see who will come back alive from the final death challenge, and I completely blame Colin for Tim and Eva having to go through this round.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: BATTLESHIP ROULETTE**

Tim and Eva followed Colin out of the house and across the yard to the guest house. Neither of them really wanted to do this, and Eva was trying to convince Colin that he could just leave without the gold, and neither of them would have to die to obtain it.

But Colin was insistent that he needed his gold and he couldn't leave without it, and he didn't seem to care that one of them would have to die in order for him to get his gold back.

* * *

By the time that they reached the east side of the guest house, Tim was about ready to haul off and hit Colin for wanting the damn gold instead of just leaving it behind, and he could tell that Eva was feeling the same way._ 'He doesn't _care_ if we live or die,'_ he thought angrily. _'All he _cares_ about is that damn gold.'_

Colin opened the doors and gestured them inside, and when they stepped inside, he shut the doors behind them to wait.

* * *

When they entered the guest house, Tim and Eva were surprised to see a table, two chairs, a single revolver, and a briefcase at each place.

_`"__All right, soldiers,"` _a gruff-sounding voice crackled over the loudspeaker. _"Listen up. Take a seat, and touch _nothing_."`_

Eva and Tim both took their seats across from each other, doing their best to hide the fact that they were both scared out of their wits, but they had to focus on the challenge, whatever that as going to be, and what it had to do with the gun sitting on the table between them.

_`"Now this is all-out war, and you two are caught in the middle. Despite your best efforts, there will be a casualty tonight. __Open the box in front of you. Do _not_ show the other soldier what's inside. Do _not _touch the revolver until told to do so__."`_

Tim and Eva opened the boxes and their eyebrows shot into their hairlines when they saw what was basically _Battleship_, only there were toy soldiers instead of boats to set up._ 'Seriously? We have to play _Battleship_?'_

_`"First off, each player must place their soldiers on the battlefield in the most strategic positions. On your turn, announce a pair of coordinates. Now, if the opposing player does not have a soldier on that space, you must put a peg there so that you don't call it again. If the opposing player has a soldier on that space, they must pick up the revolver, place it to the side of their head, and pull the trigger. The battle will end when one of you puts a bullet through your skull. Any funny business – anything at all – and our trained sniper will shoot you both on the spot."`_

"Sniper?" Tim repeated, recalling that they had killed the sniper, but before he could say anything, he saw a rifle being pointed through the window behind Eva, and based on her wide-eyed expression, there was a similar rifle being pointed at the back of his head, too. "Oh, _those_ snipers."

Doing their best to ignore the snipers and the box of gold that was sitting under a table just behind Tim, they focused on organizing the soldiers in the most strategic way possible. Once this was done, they looked at each other.

"Ready," Eva said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm good," Tim confirmed, having placed his last soldier on the board. "Here's goes nothing." He looked at the board, hating that this was happening to them, especially with the Russian Roulette twist. "B-4."

"No. G-8."

"No. F-3."

"No."

This went on for several minutes, and each time Tim or Eva got a miss, they would put a white peg in the slot on the board to make sure that they didn't say that spot again. With each miss, they actually started to believe that they were just playing another version of _Battleship_, and were having fun until it wasn't fun any longer.

* * *

"G-6," Eva said.

Tim stared at his board for a second and then said the dreaded word. "Hit." He removed the soldier that'd been hit and set it aside. He then picked up the gun, which he figured only had one bullet in it for Russian Roulette to work, and cocked it while pointing it at his temple.

Eva covered her face with her hands. "I can't watch," she moaned.

Tim didn't blame her and had been about to suggest that she cover her eyes._ 'Ok, there's one bullet,'_ he thought._ 'And it's unlikely that it'll be in the first chamber.'_ He then shut his eyes and pulled the trigger, breathing a sigh of relief when he only heard the click of an empty chamber. "Whew!" he said, putting the gun back down between them and smiled when Eva peered through her fingers at him. "C-7."

"No. E-2."

"No." Tim pulled his coat off since it was getting hot in there, and he figured that it had to do with the stress of the challenge. "B-1."

"No. E-10."

"No."

"I'm gonna die," Eva said matter-of-factly.

Tim couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Someone's gonna die."

Once again several minutes went by with neither of them getting another hit on either side, and they were wondering if they both would be shot if neither of them used the revolver anytime soon.

* * *

"D-4," Tim guessed.

"No."

"Dude, are you _cheating?"_ Tim demanded, getting frustrated. "How am I not hitting anything yet?" And when she didn't answer, he decided to make a joke. "If I shoot myself, and I come back as a spirit, and I see that you cheated, I'm gonna, like, haunt you forever."

"I'm not cheating," Eva insisted. "A-6."

"No. H-3."

Eva checked her board three times before she finally picked up the soldier that'd been hit. "Hit."

Tim gritted his teeth as she picked up the revolver, put it to her head, and they both flinched when she pulled the trigger, only getting a clicking sound._ 'Given how Roulette works, the bullet is probably in the next chamber of that gun, and I _really_ don't want to see Eva die either.'_

Eva put the gun back down and stared at her board, unaware that Tim was making a choice that would impact both of their lives when she said the next letter and number spot. "H-8."

"Hit," said Tim in an oddly calm voice.

Eva stared at him, surprised that she'd gotten a hit on him so quickly. "Hit?"

Tim nodded and picked up the revolver. "Yeah." He waited until she was hiding her face in her hands again before he began pulling the trigger. He thought about everyone who'd died that night, certain that he would be seeing them again, and he shut his own eyes as he finally pulled the trigger on the revolver.

_BANG!_

Eva screamed and then sobbed into her hands for several seconds before she finally lowered them, to see Tim slumped onto the game board, his eyes shut, and a bleeding hole in the temple of his head. She started when the gruff voice came out of the loudspeaker again.

_`"You made it through, Private. Now get that gold over there and get out of here."`_

Eva immediately got up, avoided the revolver that was now lying on the floor, and hurried over to where the box was. She grunted as she picked it up since it was heavy, and she staggered toward the door.

* * *

Eva staggered outside and put the box on the ground, her eyes wide with anger and unshed tears. "Take it!" she screamed. "It's all there! Was it worth it?"

Colin turned and opened the chest. "Yes." He examined the bars of gold as if they were priceless artifacts, a disturbingly joyful smile on his face. "It was worth it." And with that, he picked up the chest and disappeared into the night.

* * *

When Eva returned to the living room, she didn't look at the others, instead she picked up the gold bar that Joey had put on a table earlier, and she placed it on the mantle before facing them. "Guys…I can't take any more of this."

"Look," Oli said, choosing to be the voice of reason this time. "There's two more owners we need to find."

"Who's gonna die next?" Eva demanded.

"We don't know!"

"Don't think about it," was Lele's advice.

Joey tried to smile. "Maybe we're _all _gonna make it."

"Exactly," Oli agreed.

"I doubt it," Lele muttered, "but okay."

"Eva," Dawn said gently. "You have _every_ right to be upset and wanting this to be over, we all do. Once we find and help the two final owners, _then_ we can get out of here."

Benny nodded. "Yeah, just two more to go.

Oli also nodded and he took a deep breath. "Let's go get them."

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: RIP Tim, who chose to die to protect Eva. I will see you all on Monday due to work on Tuesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
